


Lemon Frosting ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has some surprises for Clark on his birthday. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Frosting ;)

_Sunshine  
Is Food  
Of the Gods._

  


**Hestia**  
Amazon Poet  
"Food For The Soul"  
363 B.C.E.

Superman flew though the clear Metropolis skies, feeling bone-weary. His face and costume were covered in soot, flakes of ash in his dark hair as he reached his apartment at 344 Clinton Street. He flew into his bedroom window too fast for the human eye to follow, the curtains fluttering in the super-created breeze.

Clark stood in his costume in the middle of his bedroom with his mouth open. On the bed was his younger lover, curled up enticingly against the headboard.

Completely naked.

Clark slowly grinned as he assumed the classic Superman pose, fists on hips. “So, what’s all this?”

Dick grinned. His sapphire eyes sparkled as his smile radiated like the sun. “Happy Birthday!”

Clark laughed. He loved Dick’s inventiveness. “Wait here. I’ll take a shower.”

“I’ll join you.” Dick got off the bed and flowed like silvery water toward Clark. He took the Kryptonian’s hands and brushed warm lips over his knuckles. “I know you had it rough fighting those brush fires out West.” His smile was pure love.

Clark swallowed. His love for this man swelled.

“Come on,” he said, pulling Dick into the bathroom.

Dick peeled off the Kryptonian fabric, the silken cape shimmering like a scarlet waterfall as it fell to the floor. Dick turned the water on regulating the temperature for himself, since Clark didn’t have to worry about it. They stepped into the shower, Clark tilting his head back and letting the water flow over tired muscles. 

Dick let the water do its work and picked up the bar of Ivory soap, rubbing it over Clark’s shoulders and chest, bending down to work it into his companion’s thighs. Clark sighed softly as deft hands roamed over his body, cleansing him more than just physically. Dick lightly kissed one thigh washed clean. 

Clark looked down at his beautiful lover on his knees, blinking up at him as the water cascaded down dark hair and the scarred back, down the cleft of the most perfect ass in the universe.

He gently cupped Dick’s chin, his heart swelling with love. He ran his finger down his lover’s throat and Dick smiled. Clark’s cock bobbed in front of Dick’s face. Dick’s tongue flicked out and licked it, swirling his tongue around the head and over the slit, tasting the drop of pre-come. Clark moaned softly as Dick ran his tongue along the underside of the hard column of flesh.

When Dick swallowed him whole, Clark bucked his hips as he groaned, tangling his fingers in Dick’s glossy black hair. Dick sucked energetically, gripping Clark’s thighs as the Kryptonian plunged into warm wetness.

Dick released him after a few minutes, Clark feeling bereft. The water made Dick look like a nymph under a waterfall, his grin pure pixie. He rose gracefully from his knees and kissed Clark’s chest, then turned and braced himself against the wall. 

Clark swallowed again as he was presented with that perfect ass. He reverently kissed both cheeks as he grasped Dick’s hips. He grabbed a tube of lube off the shelf and coated his cock with it, then prepared his partner. He put the tube back and pulled apart Dick’s cheeks, easing inside. 

Dick moaned, thrusting his head back as he arched his spine. Clark started off slow but rapidly speeded up, Dick pushing back to impale himself further.

 _“Harder,_ Clark,” he begged.

Clark smirked. His wanton lover was a pleasure all by himself. He did as he was bid, years of practice allowing him to know how much power he could exert on fragile human flesh.

Dick always put his whole body into everything he did, his heart and soul joining him. Clark enjoyed that passion as he took Dick with all the love he held for him in his heart.

They came almost together, and Dick sagged against the wall, Clark catching him and holding him close as he whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He nuzzled Dick’s ear.

The water was beginning to cool as Clark turned it off and carried Dick to the bed after drying them both off. They snuggled up together and drifted off asleep under the yellow bedspread and white cotton sheets.

& & & & & &

“What’s this?” Clark asked as he walked out of the bedroom, clad in a blue robe.

Dick’s smile was pure brilliance. “This is all for you,” he said with a wave of his hand.

Clark looked at his kitchen table, draped with a blue-checked tablecloth and a white vase of daisies set in the center. He figured that Dick had bought the flowers from Daisy down the street.

There was a delicious smell coming from a large pot on the stove. Dick urged him to sit down and ladled out two bowls of rich, vegetable stew. He took loaves of garlic bread out of the oven and each took a large slice.

Clark ate the stew, filled with savory carrots, celery, potatoes and onions. There was a spiciness not usually associated with vegetable stew.

“What’s this spice?”

Dick grinned. “Paprika. Mom swore by it.”

“Mmm, I like it.” Clark ate another spoonful. “Spicy, like you.”

Dick laughed, crunching into a piece of crusty garlic bread. 

“You didn’t go out to get the flowers like that, did you?” Clark waved at Dick’s yellow robe. 

Dick laughed again. “No, I picked them up on the way in.”

“Good. You look gorgeous in that robe, but I’d prefer you keep your outdoor clothes a little more…layered.”

Dick winked and ate another slice of garlic bread.

Clark ate two bowls, Dick beaming proudly. They were both lucky recipients of two of the best cooks around for teachers, Martha and Alfred. Both of them had taken lessons, and while they would never rival their mentors, they could make better-than-decent meals.

Clark finished his second bowl of stew and patted his stomach. “Thank you for the excellent dinner.”

“Ah, but there’s more to come.” Dick hopped up and cleared away the dishes. “You stay put.” He put the dishes in the dishwasher and the pot in the sink to soak. “It’s your birthday, buddy, and so you deserve…cake!” Dick took out a cake with lemon frosting and fresh strawberries on top from the refrigerator. 

Clark laughed. “Lemon cake?”

“Yep.” Dick put it in the center of the table. “Careful when you blow the candles out.”

“Ha, ha.” Clark made his wish and blew out the candles.

Dick started to sing, “Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Clark, Happy Birthday to you!” in a sexy, breathy voice.

“Thanks, Marilyn.”

Dick snickered and cut Clark a large piece of cake, cutting another slice for himself.

The tartness of the lemon frosting and cake went well with the sweetness of the strawberries. The cake was light and fluffy and Clark made appreciative noises.

“Apparently your baking lessons are going as well as your cooking lessons.”

“I’ve been learning since I was a kid.”

“You learn well.”

After dessert Dick said, “I’ll clean up. Go brush your teeth and get ready for your gift.”

“Yes, sir.” Clark mock-saluted but did as requested and his mouth felt clean and minty-fresh after a rapid brushing.

_I sound like a toothpaste ad._

He went to the bedroom and stopped short just inside the doorway.

Dick was stretched out naked on the bed, hands behind his head and a big yellow bow strategically placed over a gift of great price.

“Oh, yeah, I like this gift.”

Clark let his robe fall to the floor as he joined his giggling gift on the bed.


End file.
